When fire and water are in sync
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Fire is hot, water is cold. What happens when they become one?  Navia    minor grucy
1. Chapter 1

**When Fire and Water Are In Sync**

**Chapter one**

It was raining heavily she needed to get away from here. Fast

She decided that she couldn't do it anymore.

Pretend that she's okay with.

She looked up out of the window and saw the rain. She thought that the curse of it raining every time had been lifted, but at the sight she saw, she was proved wrong. She wished that she was like Natsu, happy and carefree all the time.

She wished that she could hide her emotion, but with this rain, everyone knows she's upset.

She curled up in a ball on her bed, and thought of Lucy and Gray. _Her _Gray. But he was not hers because he has Lucy now.

"_First thing tomorrow, I'll grab that S-rank mission."_

She wondered who she should take with her.

"_Maybe Gajeel!" _Her face lit up. But it soon fell after another thought.

"_He won't want to stay away from Levi to go on a possible death mission."_

The rain fell even harder.

Xx

He was on his way back from a mission that had taken him a week to complete. He thought about the 'Lucy and Gray' drama and it made him more depressed.

But for him, it was different. He had a mask to hide behind. His dense, flame head idiot mask. No one could ever tell what he's feeling, and that's how he liked it.

But still, maybe he would care if someone noticed.

"_I wonder how Juvia is coping." _

He doesn't know why she popped into his head. Maybe because it was raining.

Then it suddenly stopped. Natsu blinked.

"Maybe Juvia isn't sad anymore."

"Aye, or maybe it wasn't her."

Natsu looked down to his blue cat. He was eating fish (as usual.)

"Yeah maybe you're right." But Natsu knew better.

Xx

Once they got to the guild, Natsu put on a fake smile that could pass as his real one.

"I'M HOME!"

"Welcome back Natsu. How was it?" Natsu turned to face a smiling Mire-Jane.

"Oh you know same old. I over did it a usual."

"Yes, I got some reports actually. Let's just say I'm not very happy." Natsu looked down to see the master.

"Sorry about that old man!" His lips might say sorry, but his face said 'Ha!'

Natsu looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Lucy cuddled up against a topless Gray. His smile weakened, but by only a fraction. The master and Mira noticed it but didn't say anything.

"How much mon" Mira was cut off by the door slamming into her face. Juvia looked to see what she had hit. Her face went more pale than usual.

"Mira! Juvia is so sorry!" "I'm fine don't worry. I haven't seen you for a week, how've you been?"

Juvia set her lips into a thin line. Her eyes were nothing but empty.

"Juvia was just sorting out some things. No need to worry."

Natsu looked at her face properly. He saw that she seemed to be in some sort of pain. He looked outside and saw that the blue sky was turning gray, then back to blue.

"Hey Juvia, how are you!" This came from Cana who had just finished her barrel of sake.

"I'm good thanks." She turned to the master and Mira. "Is that S-rank mission still there?" Mira started to wonder. _"Is this because of Gray and Lucy? That would explain the heavy rain while she was away."_

"Ah, no. Mystogan came in this morning and took it." The master was wondering the same thing

"Oh. I see." She then turned to walk out. Instead of walking out calm, she ran out as if to catch something important.

"Hey what's the rush?" Natsu was wondering what was wrong. _"If only we could run away from all our problems." _

"Hey Natsu. I want you to see if you can comfort Juvia. She's been through a lot, and I know that you have too." Mira was giving Natsu a stern look, so he had to say yes.

"Good, now go after her." On this note, Natsu left.

Xx

**Please tell me what you think! I'm not sure if you'll like it, but just to be different I made this pair. I'm making a second chapter for those who like it.**

**By Headoverheels4anime **


	2. Chapter 2

**When water and fire are in sync**

**Chapter 2**

Natsu was running as fast as he can. He could smell where Juvia was going. She was heading straight to the lake which is in the middle of the forest.

Once he got there, he saw Juvia standing in the middle of the lake with her back facing him.

"_What is she doing?"_ Natsu was curious to see what would happen now.

Juvia started to do a dance that looked like ballet. At the same time, she made the water dance with her as well.

Natsu watched in amazement from behind the tree. _"It looks so beautiful."_

He final pose was to stand on one foot while her hands were up above her head. She then made some water fire works.

All of a sudden, everything dropped. She got out of the lake and made it rain. It was her sad dance.

"_What does she have that I don't Gray? Is it because I'm always upset?"_

She then felt some warmth right behind her. She turned round to see a white scarf and rose coloured hair.

"Why are you crying Juvia?" Natsu was looking for a way to make her feel better.

"Because Gray doesn't like me! And I'm sick and tired of pretending that I'm fine with it."

Juvia was surprised by Natsu's next action. He was hugging her.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay.

Juvia actually liked this feeling. _"He's so warm!" _But then she noticed something else too.

"_He's getting colder."_

"Natsu, how are you coping?"

"Me? I'm good thanks!"

Juvia pulled away and looked sternly into his eyes. He was feeling really uncomfortable, but to make it look less suspicious, he looked right into her eyes.

"Stop lying to me. I'm not stupid at all. I can feel your fire getting colder and colder. Please, I told you something, now it's your turn to me something.

Natsu stopped dead _"How can she tell? Not even the Master is this observant."_

He shrugged. "Well I guess it's the same reason as you.

Juvia nodded understandingly. "Erm, is there a reason why you're here? No offence.

"None taken. I just wanted to see if you were alright. That's all."

"Oh. Well I'm fine now, thanks to you." She was blushing lightly while saying this.

"_Why am I blushing? It's only Natsu! But then again he is quite hot… Wait… NATSU? Mmmmm…"_

"Juvia, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Huh? For what?"

"You're the only person who's noticed that I'm not happy. How did you know?"

Juvia's face softened. "Because every time your upset, your fire fades a little and turns a bit cold. You can't always hide behind your mask you know."

Natsu was intrigued by how she knew all these things.

"_Maybe she's my perfect match… Wait! Juvia? Mmmm…"_

"C'mon, let's go back to the guild.

Xx

When they both got in, Gray and Lucy approached them.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy didn't say Hi Juvia because she knew how much Juvia loved Gray. And now she had taken him away from her. It was the same for Gray and Natsu.

Surprisingly, Natsu wasn't sad. "Hi Lucy, Gray. But I think you forgot to say hi to Juvia." Natsu turned to give Juvia a cheeky grin, and she gave him one back.

"Any way." This was coming from Gray. "Lucy and I have been talking and we decided that I and she wanna be a team by ourselves."

It was awkward around them. No one knew what to say. It was Natsu that broke the silence. Juvia could feel him going cold. _"Natsu." _She felt sorry for him.

"Yeah fine with me. Now I don't have any distractions when I'm fighting."

He meant this as in nobody to worry over, but Lucy thought that he meant she was weak and punched him square in the face.

"Lucy! What was that for?" Juvia was trying to get Natsu back on his feet.

"Don't worry Juvia. It's only Natsu, he'll come around." She was finding it hard to keep her laughter in. It was the same with Gray.

Juvia finally lost it. She had never lost her temper in this guild, but everyone heard that it was her temper that destroyed Phantom Lord 5 times.

"You don't know anything you snotty little bitch! You've always had everything, from money right down to the food. You even stole the guy I liked! You don't care about other feelings at all!"

Everybody had stopped whatever they were doing. They knew that once Juvia had and outburst, they were in deep shit. She was worse than Erza, Lucy and mira in her demon form all put together.

"I'm going home before I kill anyone!" She then stormed out. Literally. There was a storm brewing outside.

"You guys are in for it now" Natsu was talking to Gray and Lucy, who had turned pale.

"I'm gonna see if I can calm her down."

"Can I have you scarf when you die?" Natsu looked down to see his blue cat.

"Haha, very funny Happy."

He ran after Juvia.


	3. Chapter 3

**When fire and water are in Sync**

**Chapter 3**

The scent of Juvia was coming from the lake again. Natsu smiled. _"I wonder if she's doing anymore dancing."_

When he got there, he couldn't see any dancing. Instead he saw Juvia in her own water lock.

"_I know this might not work, but maybe if I'm luck"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of flames.

Her water lock burst open and she fell out, gasping for air. She thought she was going to hit the ground and braced herself for it, but she landed into something soft.

Two warm arms.

She looked into Natsu's eyes which were full of anger.

"What were you doing?" His voice was close to cracking.

Juvia then felt sorry for her actions.

"I was trying to die." Her voice was barely a whisper. But Natsu caught every word.

"I-I just couldn't take it. How they threw you out of the team that you started. How you always pretend that you're fine with it. And I couldn't take the sight of THEM."

She said the word 'them' like it were a sour lemon.

Natsu sighed and sat down. He still had Juvia in his arms, so he placed her on his laps.

Juvia found this really comfortable. She found it more comfortable when Natsu hugged her.

He buried his face into her hair. (she'd grown it out down to her waist like a satin curtain.) She then felt some water drip on her and felt Natsu quivering.

"Please. Please live. For me."

Juvia gasped at these words. Natsu kept on talking.

"Please live for me, because if you were to die, I know I'll snap. You're the only who understands me since Igneel left."

The stormy sky cleared up and Natsu looked at her. He was confused when he saw tears running down her face. She wiped Natsu's tears before wiping her own.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Don't worry, I'll never leave you."

Natsu gave her a grin. He then couldn't help himself and kissed her.

Juvia's heart almost exploded. _"So I really DO love Natsu."_

"_He tastes warm and spicy. Really nice."_

"_She tastes cool and refreshing. Peng.*"_

They deepened the kiss and Juvia wrapped her arm round his neck, while Natsu wrapped one arm round her waist and the other was stroking her hair.

When they pulled away, Natsu was still stroking her hair and smiling.

"I really do love your hair. It's nice and blue."

"I really do love your hair. It's perfect and pink." She smirked. She knew that he doesn't like it when people call his hair pink and wanted to know what he was gonna do about it.

"Whoa, someone's getting cheeky huh, walking tsunami?"

"Someone's getting mouthy huh, walking pit of hell?"

"Ha feisty! Now shut up and let me have another taste of you."

They both had a taste of each other again. Juvia then knew that she felt sparks flying with the hot head. Natsu felt sparks fly with the water girl

Water and fire were finally in sync.

Xx

They both enjoyed each others company. Just like she said, Juvia never left Natsu and he didn't leave her.

Xx

**I hope you liked it! This is the last chapter. Please send me some reviews on what you thing about it. Don't for get to tell me your fav fairy tail pairing, so that I can start a new story. I care for my readers!**

***Peng= sexy in London slang**

**By Headoverheels4anime2011 **


End file.
